halofandomcom-20200222-history
Alice-130
|hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=Senior Chief Petty Officer[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/alice-130 Halo Waypoint - Universe - Alice-130] |specialty=Assault |battles=*Arcadia *Shield 0459 *Installation 00 (2559) |class= Class I: 2525 }} Alice-130, born Alice Treske, was a Spartan-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of in early 2531 during the Human-Covenant war and later, against the Banished on Installation 00. Biography Conscription In 2511, Alice Treske was born on the sparsely populated colony world of Passage. She learned rudimentary engineering at a young age and impressed her family.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - UNSC Units - Alice-130'' After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, she was abducted and sent to Reach, where she was specially trained to be a soldier. In 2525, she and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their strength, speed, and resiliency among other things. Although her body initially rejected the augmentations and had to be retrained, she was among the ones who survived and was not crippled or killed by the procedure. Battle of Arcadia In 2531, Alice was part of Red Team. During the battle, Red team was assigned to defend Pirth City. Alice and Red Team would soon be supported by the arrival of the . Afterward, she and Red Team and Team Omega assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost. Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, she and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. She prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured the shield was destroyed. After Sergeant John Forge's forces triumphed over a T-29 Scarab, the three searched for Covenant survivors in the jungles on a Warthog. Upon hearing that Professor Ellen Anders had been abducted by the Arbiter, they went to the , where they followed the Covenant ship to a Shield World, Shield 0459. Shield World Later, upon reaching the Forerunner Shield World, Alice assisted the Spirit of Fire crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces. Once Alice assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind, she and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With Spirit of Fire being dragged down inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship. Red Team then aided the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of Fire and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged. Once Anders was rescued, Alice assisted Red Team in capturing a Covenant Scarab and used it to help Forge "lock down" the area. She was then tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire s Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine made it to the teleporter that would take it to the Apex command center. After arriving at the Apex, Red Team and Sergeant Forge encountered a force of Sangheili Honor Guardsman and the Arbiter. Forge dueled the Arbiter while Red Team engaged the Sangheili. Red Team easily defeated the Sangheili and Forge killed the Arbiter with his own Energy Sword and Alice rolled the Arbiter's dead body off the platform after his death. Alice, with Red Team and the Spirit of Fire's crew, was then charged with opening the gate which allowed Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World. Once the Spirit escaped the destruction of the planet, the crew was put in cryo-sleep. She, along with the entire crew of the Spirit of Fire, was listed MIA afterward and is one of very few Spartans who are actually missing. Battle of Installation 00 Alice emerged from Cryo Sleep along with the rest of the crew of Spirit of Fire. Soon after, Red Team was sent to investigate a signal that was being sent by Isabel. In the ensuing skirmish, Alice kept the enemy busy while Jerome and Douglas escaped. She would later grab a Ghost and head toward a teleporter. During her time alone she rescued several marines that were being held as prisoners by The Banished. Eventually she got contact with the Spirit of Fire and boarded a Pelican. Cutter gave her permission to command the prisoners on Banished operations on the Ark. Later, in the midst of Enduring Conviction s attack on the Spirit of Fire, Alice along with several troops came under fire from ground troops and vehicles. Gameplay ''Halo Wars'' Alice-130 appears as a Hero unit in the Campaign of Halo Wars. Unit Alice-130 is a Spartan unit who carries a detached mounted minigun as her primary weapon and also has a special ability to hijack any vehicle. Skirmish Although Alice and her fellow Red Team members do not appear in Skirmish, the first upgrade for Spartans equips them with a Chaingun, making them functionally identical to her. ''Halo Wars 2'' Unit Skirmish Alice-130 still maintains her gameplay from 'Halo Wars'. Blitz =Spartan Alice = Gallery File:Eskape1.png|Sergeant Forge and Red Team preparing to dismount Spirit of Fire s FTL. File:Hw-prima-blog-04-01.jpg|Red Team about to attack at the Battle of the Apex. File:HW5.png|Red Team at the Apex. HW Alice-130 Energy Stave.jpg|Alice blocking an attack from an Honor Guard Sangheili, equipped with a Energy Stave. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources ru:Элис-130 Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Females